User talk:Catfern
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lolita Fashion Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Classic3.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hello, I would like to ask you if you will get in contact with the founder if you are able... I would like someone who adds to the wiki to be the new admin or bearaucrat... Thanks ''--User:Sirens of Oakvale'' 16:51, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello there~! Hi! I just was unable to not say hi! I have seen the edits you have made and they all seem very good! I would like you to be the new admin and/or b-crat so as we are able to add more life and pizazz to the site. I do not really need them but one person has to have them. I shall remain editting until you reply to me. I would like to know if you want to be admin (I am unable - I just got rights at another site unless you give them to me) and help improve this site even more than you have done. Thank you for reading this if you have! I hope we will be friends! ''--User:Sirens of Oakvale'' 03:40, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hi! Thank you for the lovey message of my talkpage! I would love to be an admin! Could you run through the responsibilities and such that being an admin involves please? Catfern 17:02, August 29, 2011 (UTC) *Oh sure! Well an admin is just really an editor with more responsibilties, but you get rollback rights and by default, you also gain b-crat rights so you are able to delete pages, add more to the favicon and what-not. I have adopted a wiki before (the old Fable Games wiki) and it's not hard but when the wiki gets more members, then it would be your job to keep vandals, trolls and spammers off of the site (With a little help from fellow admins etc, hehe), delete vandalism, make more templates and really just keep this wiki up and running with new ideas and a ton of pages! I think you would be eligable to adopt this wiki so go here to adopt... But yes, as an admin, you would be able to delete pages that are un-needed, change more things and have roll-back rights... As b-crat you are able to do pretty much anything you desire, and I think you'd be a perfect candidate for admin - you seem to know your stuff and you have added a lot of lovely images, and no spam, trolling or vandalism! :D --User:Sirens of Oakvale 17:09, August 29, 2011 (UTC) *Note: I added this here due to reason that I know many peple don't re-look at people talk pages so this is easier for you to get to? ^w^ ''--User:Sirens of Oakvale'' 17:14, August 29, 2011 (UTC) *Oh my, I appear to have left out the link! >w< Well to adopt this Wiki, just tell them the link of this site, that we have agreed on this and that you are sure to make this wiki better at http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests ''--User:Sirens of Oakvale'' 17:46, August 29, 2011 (UTC) You might like her Blog~! I was told about this blog by a friend of mine, it's named "Tea & Bloomers" and it's awesome. She stoled my image TmT but she has good stuffs! See her! ^w^ <<~PRESS MEEE! I BRING COOOOOOKIES~>> ''--User:Sirens of Oakvale~Your Designated Lolita'' 18:55, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Good luck with your edits, hope you get acceppted, for now I'm off to write some fanfiction~! YAY YAOI! Anyway, see you tomorrow for my Lolita edits and work work work xDD Oh and I'd like to try nd get everythin kategorised (my c doesnt work - I use an alt kode) so if you are making a page about a brand, store or something like that put it under Lolita Stores and how-to's like this one under Lolita How-To and lolita styles like this one under Lolita Styles to save time later one ^w^ Byeeee~! ''--User:Sirens of Oakvale~Your Designated Lolita'' 20:05, August 29, 2011 (UTC) thank you!! and haahhaa YAY YAOI :D hehee have fun!! <3 Catfern 20:14, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good; thank you for discussing the request with the other active user before making it. I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:14, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Well done on becoming the new admin! I hope you will clean up the page and return to us after your few-days-away~! ;D Well, Imma stop nagging you, I hope you will be able to add a nice favicon (I asked Kurisuchi about hers on her blog and she said we could use that if we so wish) and a good background (Kurisuchi doesn't have one) and then an epic wordmark - I could make one if you want but I'd need my new laptop back (sorry, my old laptop is 10 years old and is unable to handle GIMP). Good luck~! -User:Sirens of Oakvale 15:28, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Good to see you active again :) -User:Sirens of Oakvale 18:01, September 12, 2011 (UTC) As Admin I'd like you to please tidy up the site by deleting some pages that are not needed, merging pages and also talking to newcomers. I try to but I'm not admin so I an unable to delete. One page that has been bugging me is Steampunk Lolita. Steampunk is a style unto itself and ties down to one genre, rather than sub-styles. Please delete it. Lots of Loli love,-User:Sirens of Oakvale 18:08, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin Request Hey, you don't particularly seem to be active... but I'd still like to become admin. Please get back to me. -Sirens of Oakvale-Talk-SC Wiki 16:36, November 3, 2011 (UTC)